The New Twins?
by Mikuni21
Summary: A new set of twins enter the school. When they meet the Host Club things start to change. Kaoru falls for one of the twins but was it a good thing? The Host Club try to help them but when things go bad they have no idea what to do. sorry for bad sumary .
1. Chapter 1

(Clary's POV)

"Class this is the new student Clary Raven," said Teacher Nishino.

"Hi," I said staring out across the class. I spotted a pair of twins in the back passing notes.

"Please take a seat between Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," said Nishino pointing to the twins. Nishino presumed his work while I walked down the row to a seat between the twins. They eyed me. The bell rang. The twins walked over to my desk.

"What's with," said the twin on my right, "the clothes?" said the twin on my left. I looked down at my clothes. A black skirt with a bluish gray shirt.

"I didn't like the dress code," I said, "So the Chairman let me choose my own clothes."

The twin on my right said, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." "And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," said the other. I stared at Hikaru and then Kaoru.

"Boring," I said and started to gather my things so I could go to lunch. Hikaru looked at Kaoru saying

"Boring? Did she just call us boring?" Kaoru looked at me and said, "She did. Why would you say that?" I sighed and walked out the door with them keeping pace with me.

"Because my twin would think your not boring. But me, I think almost everything is boring. Unless I get to know them," I said looking from side to side.

"Your twin," said Hikaru, "is where exactly?" said Kaoru. I laughed.

"She's in a different class. I'll introduce you to her if you want."

"Kay," they said. I went to cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich and salad then walked outside to where my twin was sitting. She looked happy enough. I sat down and the twins sat down on either side of me.

"So whose your new friends?" she asked looking from one twin to the other.

"This one's Hikaru Hitachiin," I said pointing to my left, "And this Kaoru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Mary Raven," Mary said holding a hand out to each of them. A group of boys stomped over. Two blondes, two black haired. And a brown haired boy or girl?

The taller blonde snapped, "Kaoru, Hikaru. Why aren't you in the room?"

"Relax boss. We're making new friends here," said Kaoru pointing at me and Mary.

I stood up with Mary, held out a hand and said, "I'm Clary and this is Mary." After shaking each of their hands I sat back down.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," said the taller blond.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori," said the taller black haired boy.

"I'm Mitskuni Honinozuka," said the smaller blonde.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka," said the taller black haired boy.

"And we're the Host Club," Tamaki said putting a hand on Hikaru's and Kaoru's shoulders. I looked at the boy or was it a girl?

"You never said your name," I said.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," he or she said.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" blurted Mary. She started to go red. Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Haru-chan is a boy," said Mitskuni.

"Really? You look more like a girl," I said. The bell rang for the start of fifth hour. As they did before Hikaru and Kaoru followed me back to the classroom.

"Get into groups of three. Math will be somewhat hard today," said Nishino passing out papers. Kaoru and Hikaru pulled their desks up next to mine and glared at people trying to be my partners. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru glared at a girl walking past. I looked at Hikaru. His light blue jacket, black pants, and orange-red hair made him kind of cute. The same was Kaoru.

I said, "You guys are like kids playing with a new toy." The rest of classed went by pretty fast. Only once was I called on to say something about a poem. The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Why don't you come with us to the Host Club, Clary?" said Kaoru.

"Ok. But it better not be boring otherwise I'm leaving," I answered.

On the way there Mary caught up tome and asked, "Where are we going Clary?"

I looked at her and said, "We're going to the Host Club." We touched our hands as the pain went through our hands. I let out a sharp gasp. Mary grabbed my hand.

"We can't go yet. Hikaru and Kaoru will want to know why we're leaving, and we can't tell them why," she said quietly while looking at the twins who were waiting at the 3rd Music Room. Another jolt of pain went through our bodies.

"Call father tell him we gave to stay after class for something," I said. Mary called him saying we were going to do some studying to catch up. The pain in our bodies went away.

"So what's the matter?" asked Kaoru who was opening the door. "Nothing," Mary and I answered.

"Welcome," said the people inside. Tamaki saw Clary and me.

He raced up to us and said, "I never thought Hikaru and Kaoru would convince you to come." I ignored him and walked over to a couch sitting by a window and sat cross-legged on it. I pulled out my favorite book. Hikaru walked over to a table with two girls while Kaoru walked over to me.

"Watcha reading?: he asked sitting down. I showed him the cover.

"Alice in Wonderland? Never heard of it," he said, "Is it a commoners book?" "You could say that," I said turning to the first page. He leaned on me. My body tensed. I can't say I didn't mind but it did make me feel uncomfortable.

"Read it to me?" he asked with longing in his eyes. So I did. Other people heard and came over to listen. I would look up every once in awhile. Staring at their faces I could see their imagination taking them to Wonderland. I stopped at Chapter 5. I glanced at the clock.

"Mary we've gotta go. Father's going to kill us if we're late again. Bye Kaoru," I said. Standing up I whispered in his ear, "I had a great time." and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Mary and I glanced at the window where the Host Club was watching us before we hurried across the street. When we were sure no one could see us we stepped into a shadow and teleported to our fathers mercy.

"Where have you been, Clary and Mary?" asked Father.

"Well we were studying and some new friends came over to help us and… and," said Mary.

"Time got away from us," I finished.

"Whatever happened I don't care. Just go finish your afternoon duties," he said. "Yes, Father," we answered and walked away. We transformed into our other forms. Taking flight we talked about the Twins and boys just like any normal teenager would. I glanced down.

"Oh, great. Father sent the Shadows to follow us," I said as Mary glanced down also. I saw the Shadows moving from place to place under us. Humans walked pass oblivious to the Shadows. The where there weren't any shadows and only sun were quickly engulfed by the shadows. I went for my bag and took out the smaller bag filled with black powder. So did Mary. We grabbed a handful of powder and let it fall from our hands to the ground with bright sun. I felt sad that it was going to be permanently dark by the time the end of the school year came. We went home and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kaoru's POV)

I could see her bright blue eyes looking over the class. Then those eyes stopped on me and Hikaru.

"Class this is the new student Clary Raven," said Sensei Nishino.

"Hi," she said staring at us still. Hikaru passed a note to me saying 'New what?' I answered, 'I don't know. Didn't hear.'

Nishino said, "Please take your seat between Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," He pointed to us. Her clothes were strange. Not the school uniform for girls. A black skirt, and a bluish gray shirt. We eyed her. The bell rang.

We walked up to her, and asked, "What's with," said Hikaru, "the clothes," I finished. She glanced down.

"I didn't like the dress code," she said, "So the chairman let me wear my own clothes."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," I said. "And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru said. She stared at Hikaru and then at me.

"Boring," she said and started to gather her things.

"Boring? Did she just call us boring?" asked Hikaru who was looking at me.

I looked at Clary and said, "She did. Why would you say that?" She sighed and walked out the door.

"Because my twin would think your not boring. But me. I think almost everything is boring. Unless I get to them," Clary said looking from side to side.

"Your twin," said Hikaru, "is where exactly?" I finished. She laughed. I looked at Hikaru in a confused way. He shrugged.

"She's in a different class. I'll introduce her to you if you want."

"Kay," we said. We followed her to the cafeteria. She grabbed soup and we took salad and some bread. We followed her outside. Her sister was sitting under a tree in the courtyard. Hikaru and I sat down on either side of Clary.

"So whose your new friends?" said the girl looking from me to Hikaru.

"This one's Hikaru Hitachiin," Clary said pointing to her left, "And this one's Kaoru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Mary Raven," said Mary holding out a hand. We shook her hand. The Host Club stomped over.

Tamaki snapped, "Hikaru, Kaoru, why aren't you in the room?"

"Relax Boss. We're making new friends here," I said pointing at Clary and Mary. Clary stood up with Mary. They held out their hands and Clary said, "I'm Clary and this is Mary." The Club shook their hands.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," said Tamaki.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori," said Kyouya.

"I'm Mitskuni Honinozuka," said Honey.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka," said Takashi.

"And we're the host club," Tamaki said putting a hand on my and Hikaru's shoulders.

Clary looked at Haruhi and said, "You never said your name."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" blurted Mary. Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Haru-chan is a boy," said Honey.

"Really? You look more like a girl," said Clary. The bell rang for the start of fifth hour. We followed Clary back to the classroom.

"Get into groups of three. The math lesson with be somewhat hard today," Nishino said as he was passing out papers. Hikaru and I pulled our desks up to Clary's desk. We glared at people who trying to get Clary to be their partner until they left. She laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Hikaru. I glared at a girl that was walking past.

She said, "You guys are just like kids playing with a new toy." Me and Hikaru were bored the rest of the day. Then the bell rang signaling the end of day.

"Why don't you come with us to the Host Club?" I asked.

"Ok. But it better not be boring otherwise I'm leaving," she answered.

We were walking there and Mary caught up to Clary and asked, "Where are we going?"

We're going to the Host Club," answered Clary. Clary and Mary weren't to far behind us when we reached the door. Mary took out her phone and called someone.

"So what's the matter?" I asked when they finally came to the door. "Nothing," they answered.

"Welcome," the Host Club gave their usual greeting.

Tamaki saw Clary and raced over and said, "I never thought Hikaru and Kaoru would convince you to come." She completely ignored him and walked over to a couch that was sitting under a window. Mary walked off with Tamaki. Hikaru went over to our usual table while I went of to Clary who was pulling out a book.

"Watcha reading?" I asked when I got there. She showed me the cover of the book which said, 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"Alice in Wonderland? Never heard of it." I said, "Is it a commoner's book?"

"You could say that," she answered. She turned to the first page. I leaned on her. Her body tensed a little.

"Read it me?" I asked. She did. She didn't get very far before almost everyone in Club room heard her and was listening. She stopped at Chapter 5 and glanced at the clock.

"Mary, we've gotta go. Father will kill us if we're late again. Bye Kaoru," she said. She stood up and whispered in my ear, "I had a great time." then she gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I put my hand on my cheek and watched them leave from the window.

"Oh crap," I said, "She left her bag here. I'll run and give it to her." I was calling her name but she didn't hear me. They both stepped into a shadow and were gone. I stumbled and fell.

"Clary!?" I called, "Where are you?!" I even went to the shadow where they disappeared but they were gone.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru, "What the hell happened?"

"I was calling for Clary to stop so I could give her the bag. But she couldn't hear me. The they both stepped into the shadow a disappeared. They just disappeared!" I said. I was so scared.

"Nonsense maybe you just hit your head and are seeing things," Tamaki said. Hikaru took me home put me into bed. I had a nightmare that Clary died and the world went into permanent darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kaoru's POV)

She walked in.

"Hi Kaoru. Hi Hikaru," she said.

"Hi Clary," said Hikaru, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Fine." Clary looked at me. I was still confused. I saw her yesterday. I was calling to her but she didn't hear me. Then she just disappeared.

"Kaoru? Kaoru what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong," I said. Man I piss myself off. Why would she disappear? Maybe Hikaru was right. I just hit my head on something. I looked at her. She was getting her things ready for first hour English. Today her clothes consisted of black boots, jeans, and a My Chemical Romance shirt (whatever that was). The bell rang.

"Get your notebooks out and write a story of your favorite thing," said Teacher Rika. My favorite thing. I don't think I have a favorite thing. I raised my hand.

"Yes Kaoru?" she said. "What if I don't have a favorite thing," I asked. "Then write about someone you know." I wrote about Clary. I wrote everything I know about her. Am I in love? No I couldn't be. Of course I think she's cute but then again I think almost every girl I meet is cute. But on the other hand I never wrote about them. Man I feel like I'm talking to myself.

"Read them out to the class when I call your name," said Rika, "Satoshi you're up first." I was only paying attention when Clary went up. She talked about her dog.

"My favorite thing is my Oreo. He is black and white just like an Oreo. We play a lot. He can fetch and do almost anything. He's really friendly. And he's house trained. I hope you all can meet him one day," Clary said.

"Kaoru you're up," said Rika. For some reason I wasn't afraid to talk about Clary. "I am writing about Clary," I said. I looked at her. She was blushing. "Clary is fun. She is energetic and smart. She wears what she wants to wear. And she does what she wants to do. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need help. And best of all. Clary can get along with anyone," I said. Rika left. The bell rang for break between classes.

"So Clary," asked Hikaru, "Are you in love with Kaoru yet?" She blushed again. "What? What would give you that idea?" she asked.

"Well you are blushing you know," Hikaru laughed.

"No I'm not," Clary said running out of the room. I watched Clary running out of the room. My face dropped a little.

"Hey Hikaru. What did you do to Clary?" I asked trying to hide the sadness in my voice. It didn't work.

"Nothing," he teased. "If you try something…" I started to say. But there was a new girl coming into the classroom.

"Hello everybody. My name is Tomoe. It's very nice to meet you all," she said. She was wearing a school uniform. She looked at me. I looked down at the papers on my desk. Clary came back into the classroom with papers.

"Tomoe-san," Clary said, "The teacher is looking for you." Clary passed out the papers to the people still left in the classroom. I looked at.

"We already had a festival. The next one isn't for another whole month," said Hikaru.

"I know. But it's so boring around here. We need something to do," said Clary. "I'm all for it," I said as I looked at Clary. 'Man is she ever cute.' I thought to myself. She blushed again. Tomoe walked in.

"What's your names?" Tomoe asked as she was pointing to me and Hikaru.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," said Hikaru.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," I said.

"How do people tell you apart?" she asked.

"Nobody can. Except her," Hikaru said.

"Except who?" Clary asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka," I said. "Ahhh. The audacious commoner. I heard a lot about that boy," said Tomoe. Tomoe said it with distaste. She never even meet Haruhi yet. Why would she know about her?

"Clary. What kind of festival are we holding?" I asked trying to ignore Tomoe. I just meet her and I didn't like her very much.

"Water themed festival," she answered, "Sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Hikaru said. I bet he's worried how Haruhi will take it.

"What class is Haruhi in anyway?" asked Clary. I watch as Tomoe stalked of somewhere out of the classroom.

"She used to be in this class. She sat in your very seat. But then an accident happened and she got transferred to your sister's classroom," said Hikaru.

"What accident," Clary asked. Boy was she persistent.

"Fine. Hikaru you tell her," I said.

"Haruhi was transferred because she fell out the window. She was chasing us around the room because we had her schoolbag. We ran by the windows when someone tripped her and she went crashing out the window," Hikaru said. "And he was stupid enough to go after he-him," I added, "He actually jumped out the after him. Haruhi broke an arm and Hikaru broke a leg."

"She said she wanted a transfer so she wouldn't have to deal with us everyday. Hey did you see the Bosses face when he found out what happened?" I asked looking at Hikaru. "Yeah. That was hilarious. He went from happy to mad in a matter of seconds," Hikaru said between laughs.

"Kaoru, can I talk to you on the roof, please?" said Clary.

"Sure," I said. I followed her to the roof. Just before I left the room I saw Hikaru give me a thumbs up, whatever that means.

We got to the roof. It was to windy and cold. So nobody was really up here.

"Kaoru I have to ask. Why did you do your report on me for English class?" she asked. She turned to looked out the fence. I blushed.

"Well…it's…umm," I trailed off not finishing.

"Kaoru do you like me?" Clary asked turning back to me. My body tensed. I nodded. She blushed.

"I thought so," she said. I thought I heard sadness in her voice but I think it's just my imagination. She looked down.

"Well… do you like me?" I asked hiding the longing in my voice. She hugged herself. The wind was blowing her black hair in front of her face. My hand moved to move her hair from her face. She jumped then tensed. My hand started to go to my side but her hand grabbed my hand and brought me to a hug.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," said Clary.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I do like you. I really do. But we can't be together," Her tears were starting to stain my jacket.

"Why not? Hikaru's got Haruhi, and I would like to have you," I said. I pushed her away. My arms were blocking her so she couldn't get away. I don't think she wanted to even if she could.

"I…umm. Me and my sister are…where to start?" she couldn't finish a sentence. I bent closer to her. I could feel her breath on my face.

"Please?" I asked looking into her eyes. My lips brushed hers. I pulled away but she grabbed me. Our lips met again, she pulled me closer. I didn't feel the normal need to run like I normally did with girls who liked me. I felt like I belonged, I felt like she was the person I needed to be with. She finally pulled away.

"Kaoru I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me," she said starting to cry again. "Don't be sorry," I said wiping away her tears, "Just say you'll go out with me." She nodded her head. I hugged her. Her arms wrapping around and clutching my jacket. The bell rang. I looked at my watch.

"Crap. That's the ending school bell," I said.

Clary whispered, "It's fine. We'll go later."

A half an hour later we were walking to the club room.

"Welcome," came the usual greeting the Host Club gave when we opened the door. "Kaoru. Where have you been?" yelled Tamaki.

"Somewhere," I answered. "Well get to work. Hikaru as gotten here already," Tamaki said. Clary went with. I think she wanted to learn what exactly the Host Club did since the last time she was here all she did was read Alice in Wonderland.

"Kaoru. What happened to you? You left and you just got back," said Hikaru, "Geez I may hate school but that doesn't mean I skip out on classes." I went to hug my brother. The girls watching us squealed there usual squeal.

"Clary wanted to talk to me," I answered. I looked at Clary. She was fidgeting. A sure sign that she was uncomfortable. I let Hikaru go.

"I was just telling the girls here that you had another nightmare last night," said Hikaru.

"Oh you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that nightmare," I said blushing. It was a scary nightmare. But with Clary here I didn't want her to hear about it.

"I know but I couldn't help it," Hikaru said holding back a laugh. I wanted to smack him. But I couldn't do that to my brother. I put my arms around Hikaru again. My face was inches away from his. The girls squealed again. I saw Clary run off. Her face was strange almost afraid. I let go of Hikaru and followed her.

"Hey, Kaoru, where are you going?" I heard Tamaki and Hikaru call behind me as I left the club room. I caught up with Clary just outside the front gate, where she decided to stop. I brought her into a hug.

"Why did you run?" I asked staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "You and Hikaru…I never knew that you were…" she trailed off.

"That was just something I had to do. Kyouya said it was to keep the club in business," I said pulling her closer, "I don't take joy in doing that."

"Kaoru can I show you something?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered. This time it was her turn to pull me. We stepped into a shadow and teleported to somewhere. The last thought I had before the light disappeared was, 'Hikaru was wrong. I wasn't imagining things.'


	4. Chapter 4

(Clary's POV)

"Father? Are you home?" I called out. Nobody answered.

"I guess he went out on his rounds," I said looking at Kaoru. His face was afraid when he looked at me. His hand was squeezing mine. It hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"Clary, what are you?" he asked me. Kaoru started to look around, afraid of what he might find. I was still trailing behind with my hand still in his. We rounded a corner and came to my room. I may be a twin but we are two totally different people. So I have a separate room from Mary.

"I'm what you would call a Black Fairy," I said opening my room. It was a normal room I have to admit. But it was filled with skulls and gothic things. I had dead roses filling my vases, black roses hung from the ceiling. The fireplace wasn't filled with wood but filled with candles. With a flick of my wrist the candles started to burn, a sweet vanilla scent was mixed with the flowery scent from the black roses. Kaoru sat on the bed.

"What's a Black Fairy?" he said looking around the room.

"It's a fairy that covers the world in blackness. But since there are more Light Fairies than Black Fairies, the world is never covered in black," I answered, "For very long anyway."

"Is that why it's so dark in here? You only have candles to find your way in here," Kaoru said as he walked over to my computer. I had a whole bunch of CD's there, consisting of My Chemical Romance, Guns n' Roses, Marilyn Manson, AFI, and a whole lot of others.

"Yeah sort of. That's mostly because of my Father. Children 18 and under don't burn when they're out in sunlight. But over the age of 18 and you burn. Hence the reason why children have to do most of the work," I said, "I don't care either way. Whether the Earth is covered in Blackness or Light, it doesn't matter to me." He picked up a CD, looked at it and set it back down. He wandered around the room bumping into things. After he got used to the dark he stopped bumping into things.

"Hey, Clary, can I get your…" Mary trailed off when she saw Kaoru as she walked into the room.

"Clary, what have you done!? You brought a human into Father's domain!? How could you!?" Mary screamed.

"It wasn't on purpose. I…I," I trailed off. Kaoru had gotten calmer, but seeing Mary just made him tense up. I started to get mad.

"Clary I'm sorry to do this but," Mary said as she started towards me. This time it was my turn to tense up. Kaoru stepped in front of me to stop Mary. Mary stopped. Her hand was still reaching for me though. Kaoru pushed her away. His face was mad but was still afraid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mary said.

"Kaoru stop it," I said. My hand went to his shoulder.

"No Clary. This is one thing I will do," he said taking a step toward Mary, "I… I think I love you Clary. And Mary won't hurt you." Mary stepped back. She was afraid of Kaoru. Mary wasn't afraid of anything. She was the strongest out of the two of us. But something in Kaoru was making her take a step back.

"I _will _keep Clary safe at all costs," he said firmly. He turned to hug me. It was then I could see why Mary was so afraid. It was like he had a fire in his eyes that made him glow. His face was warm and light. My hand went touch Kaoru's face in disbelief. When he hugged me I could see all his memories, how alone he felt. When he was sad, happy or afraid. His emotions came pouring into me. I wasn't in love with a Light Fairy was I? There's no way he is though. If he was, he would have noticed what I was and stayed away from me. I pushed him away. The light had gone away, but there was still something off about him. What was it? Mary ran off through the hall. Probably to tell Father what I had done. I touched his face again.

"Kaoru, you wouldn't happen to be a Light Fairy would you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"If I was. I'm pretty sure I would know," he said.

"We have to leave," I said grabbing some things off my bed. He headed for the door.

"We'll have to take a quicker way out than the door," I said grabbing his hand. I changed. I looked at his face, it was shocked. He saw my other form, now that _was _dangerous. My other form consisted of black wings, black skirt, black shirt, and black boots. Black was the main color of the Black fairies, I mean it only makes sense to use black.

"I need you to hang onto me. We're taking off, and I wouldn't want you to fall," I said. He hugged me around the front. "Get down I can't see," I said pushing him down to my chest. He blushed. It had already gotten night when we flew.

"Kaoru where do you live? We'll stay at you're place until I can get a place where Father can't find me," I said trying to be heard above the wind. He pointed to a big mansion on the horizon. 'God did he have a big place,' I thought to myself. I almost crashed through a window when I got up close to it. I dropped him down at the front door. I landed beside him and changed back to my human form. He let us in. I followed him up to the second floor, third door on the right.

"This is my room," he said opening the door. It was a plain room, nothing special about it. Except that there were two beds! One of which was occupied.

"Nnn. Kaoru if that's you turn out the light," said Hikaru.

"Sorry Hikaru. Here. You can where my shirt as pajama's for now," he said pulling out a t-shirt from his draw. I took it and started to take off my shirt but stopped when I saw Kaoru was looking at me.

"Turn around," I said. He did as he was told. I finished changing. The shirt was to big but at least I had something to wear. Kaoru turned back around.

"You can sleep there. I'll sleep with Hikaru," Kaoru said pointing to the bed across from where Hikaru was sleeping.

"Kaoru turn off the damn light," Hikaru said sitting up. He saw me. I blushed and sat on the bed. I felt like I was about to faint.

"Kaoru what are you doing?" he asked. He was fully awake by now.

"Ummm, nothing?" Kaoru said.

"Clearly," Hikaru said sarcastically, "It really seems like nothing to me." Hikaru got out of bed and walked over to me. I fell back onto the bed. Hikaru put his hand to my forehead.

"She's burning up. Clary are you feeling well?" he asked. I tried talking but the words wouldn't come.

"Clary can you hear me?" said Kaoru who was walking over, "Clary? Clary?" Their words were starting to blend together. I blacked out. When I came to it was morning and there were voices over me. My eyes opened and it was bright.

"Kaoru we have to do something. We just can't leave her here alone," said Hikaru. I saw Kaoru was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Hikaru was kneeling in front of him.

"I know but I don't have a choice. It's not like she can go home. She'll die," Kaoru said. Hikaru got up and saw me awake.

"Morning Clary. Are you feeling better?" said Hikaru. I nodded my head. Kaoru turned to me and kissed me.

"Kaoru be careful. She could still be sick," Hikaru said.

"I don't care," said Kaoru, "I love her." Hikaru left the room and came back a few moments later with some food.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked Kaoru.

"Fine," he answered.

"Hey Hikaru are you in love with Haruhi?" I asked. Hikaru blushed but didn't answer.

"He is, and yes Haruhi is actually a girl," Kaoru answered for Hikaru.

"I though Haruhi was a girl. But why do keep it a secret from everybody?" I asked persistent.

"Because she needs to pay off a debt for breaking a vase. The first time she was in the club she was the Host Club's dog and then we found out how beautiful she was without her glasses. Then Tamaki made her a Host," said Hikaru. I ate a few pieces of the toast Hikaru brought but I didn't feel like talking.

"So what do you think of me?" I asked Kaoru.

"I don't really know," he answered. I asked the same question to Hikaru. Hikaru looked puzzled though.

"You haven't told him?" I said to Kaoru.

"No I haven't. I figured you wouldn't want anyone else to know," he said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hikaru said getting annoyed.

"Clary and the rest of her family are what they call themselves Black Fairies," said Kaoru.

"Which is what exactly?" Hikaru said.

"We are the type of Fairies that try to turn the world into complete darkness," I said, "But since there is an over abundance of Light Fairies the world won't turn into complete black right now," I said. Hikaru was shocked.

"Yeah that's what I looked like when I heard about it," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I still think that you might be a Light Fairy," I said.

"How could I be? I'm human," he said. "There have been cases where Light Fairies have had children that are human, but they never showed signs of powers. Maybe you're the one that was born from Light Fairies but never showed signs of powers until now," I said. He gave me a puzzled look. Hikaru's phone went off.

"It's the boss," said Hikaru. He went outside the door to answer it.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm fine. It's just…," I trailed off.

"It's just what?" he asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I said. Hikaru came back into the room.

"The boss wants us to go shopping with him," Hikaru said. Kaoru sighed.

"Really. Clary are feeling good enough to get up and go out?" he asked. I nodded. "Here. You can where my clothes," said Kaoru, "Since you don't have any clean ones." They left the room while I changed into Kaoru's clothes. He gave me a blue t-shirt, and black jeans.

"Ready to go," I called through the door. I opened the door, and Kaoru took my hand. I fell backward again, only this time I didn't faint.

I heard Mary's voice in my head saying, "You'll never get away. No matter where you are we will always find you. So why don't you just come back to us?"

"Clary are you ok?" said Kaoru.

I nodded my head and said, "I just tripped." I couldn't tell him what happened, he's worrying about me enough.

"The Boss told us to meet him at the mall by Haruhi's house," said Hikaru.

"This is the right mall," said Hikaru, "So where's the Boss?"

"I dunno," said Kaoru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Over here," yelled Tamaki. He was standing by the rest of the Host Club except Haruhi. We ran over to him.

"Oh. Hi Clary. How are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Just a little light headed but I'll be fine," I answered.

"Really? Maybe you should've stayed home, Clary," said Kaoru looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"No. Really Kaoru. I'll be fine," I said, "Why are we here anyway?"

"To shop I presume," whispered Hikaru.

"No we're not here to shop. We're here to follow Haruhi," said Tamaki, "Haruhi was kidnapped." Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, "Tamaki that's not what happened. She didn't answer her cell phone because she got a job. Which her job doesn't allow the use of cell phones."

"Good we can all go home than," said Kaoru.

"Wrong. We're here to find Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Well I'm not going to bother. If Haruhi has a job then let her have a job," said Hikaru. We started to walk off. The rest of the Host Club didn't bother to stop us, so we just went home.

"Clary, I think you should get some rest," said Kaoru.

"Yeah ok. Umm, Kaoru, how come there is nobody here to find me?" I asked.

"It's vacation time of the year for the servants, and our parents travel a lot," Kaoru answered. He walked me up to their bedroom. I crawled into the bed without bothering to change clothes. I didn't realize how tired I was until I crawled into the bed. Kaoru sat in the chair by the bed and watched me drift off to sleep. I had a nightmare.

"Mary please. NOOOOO, Kaoru don't die. You can't leave me!" I yelled and jolted out of the bed. It had gotten dark. Kaoru walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Clary are you ok?" he asked handing me the food.

"Yeah I am. It was just a nightmare," I answered. I started to eat some of the eggs that was on the tray, I was starving.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked with worrying covering his voice. "Nothing you should be worried about," I answered putting a smile on my face, "Thanks for the food, Kaoru."

"Sure no problem," he said giving me a smile. He gave me a kiss.

"You'll tell when something is wrong won't you?" he asked. I yawned.

"Are you tired again?" he said. "Yeah," I yawned. "

"Change your clothes and get into bed," he said as he started to leave.

"Kaoru wait," I said, "Will you sleep with me so I won't have another nightmare?" "Sure," he said and left. I changed into the shirt he gave me for pajamas. When Kaoru came back in he was wearing black silk pajamas. He crawled in next to me and put his arms around me. We drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kaoru's POV)

The sun was shining through the windows when I woke up. I looked next to me to see if Clary was awake, only she wasn't there!

"Clary. Clary!" I yelled, searching frantically around the room for her.

"Kaoru. Are you awake yet?" said Clary walking through the door.

"Yeah. Where'd you go?" I asked.

"The kitchen. You know considering how big this place is it's not very hard to find the kitchen," she answered.

"Geez, Clary. Don't do that to me," I said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You disappeared into the kitchen with out telling me," I said.

"Well you looked so comfortable sleeping I didn't want you to be disturbed," she said. I put my tray of food on the table next to the bed and brought Clary down into hug, and kissed her.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" asked Clary.

"What mood change?" I asked puzzled.

"You… never mind," she said. I laughed and kissed her again. Hikaru came into the room.

"Did you sleep well, Kaoru?" he asked. He sounded annoyed.

"Yeah I did. What's with you?" I asked him.

"I saw you sleep with Clary. You just started to know who she is," Hikaru said. "Yeah so. She wanted me to because she was having nightmares. Is that so wrong?" I asked Hikaru. I was starting to get annoyed.

"It really wasn't his fault," said Clary.

"Really? Than why are you letting him near you," Hikaru said.

"Because I really was having nightmares. I'm sorry I'm taking him away from you," said Clary.

"You know what. Just forget it," said Hikaru starting to walk back out the room, "I don't care anymore."

"I wonder why he's so mad all of a sudden. It's not like what I did was a bad thing," I said.

"Maybe he's just jealous," Clary said sarcastically.

"How about today will be a day for just me and you?" I said as was playing with her hair.

"Sure," she said laughing. She got and took my unfinished tray of food back down to the kitchen.

"So how's your new love life," said a voice coming from the chair next to the bed. I looked up to see Mary sitting in the chair.

"Good. How about your's?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny. The only reason I am here is to kill you and Clary," she said getting up from the chair. She had a bag in one hand and in the other was a sword.

"You're not getting anywhere near Clary!" I yelled. My body started to feel warm. Clary came in with glasses of tea, which dropped on the floor when she saw Mary and me.

"Kaoru! Please don't!" she yelled. Mary took a step toward Clary. My hand went for Mary's neck, but instead a bright light came out of my hand instead. Mary was blasted to the wall.

"God. You've just seriously pissed me off!" yelled Mary. She charged at Kaoru with the sword point aiming for his heart.

"Oh no you don't," said Clary jumping in front of the sword before she got to me, "I won't let you ruin this for me." I caught Clary before she fell and hit the floor. Mary jumped out the window and flew away.

"Clary! Clary! Are you are alright? Please tell me you're alright?!" I yelled scared that my love was going to die. My hand was touching her face while my other hand was propping her up.

"Kaoru, I need you to pull the sword out of my chest," said Clary.

"Ok," I said. As I pulled out the sword she screamed in pain. Her chest was heaving after I pulled it out. The blood was soaking the floor and her clothes, but her blood wasn't red, it was black. 'Guess it comes with being a Black Fairy' I thought. Her breath was starting to get slower.

"Kaoru, please don't ever use that power," said Clary.

"I'll try not. But why do I have it?" I said putting my hand back on her face.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll find out," she said putting her hand in my other hand, "Oh and Kaoru?"

"Mmm?" I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I started in for a kiss.

"Oh God! Kaoru!" she screamed.

"Clary what is it? What's wrong?" I said, "Clary stay with me." Her eyes started to close, she was starting to loose conciseness.

"Kaoru I need you to undress me and see if I have any green powder wear my wound is," Clary said between screams. I unbuttoned her shirt. Her blood flow was starting to slow down from the wound.

"Clary what's is the green powder? Is it bad?" I said.

"Kaoru I need you to do something for me," she said

"Sure. Anything," I said.

"I need you to carry me back home," she said.

"Except that. If I take you back there you'll die. They'll kill you," I said trying to stop the blood from leaving her body.

"I know. But if I don't I'll die anyway unless you want to use you're powers to get me to heal faster. But with the green powder already in my body there isn't much you can do," she said trying to stop from crying.

'_KNOCK KNOCK_'

"Kaoru, the Boss is here," said Hikaru who was walking threw the door with the Host Club right behind him.

"Wait. Don't co-" I started but didn't finish. They were all ready in the room and staring at Clary.

"What the hell happened in here?!" yelled Hikaru, "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"I swear it's not what you think," I said trying to get everybody to calm down. "What are you trying to pull here?! You need to get her to a hospital right now!" yelled Tamaki.

"I can't," I said kneeling so Clary could put her head in my lap.

"And why the hell not?! She's going to die," said Hikaru.

"She needs to go to her house. But I don't want to bring her back there because they'll kill her if I do," I said. Clary started to lose conciseness again.

"Could you possibly come with me?" Tamaki pondered the thought of whether or not to come with me.

"Fine I'll come. But on the way you better tell me what the hell is going on here," Tamaki said picking up Clary.

When we reached the home of Clary there were two people waiting outside the door.

"Please follow us," they said as they opened the door. We followed them to Clary's room where Mary was waiting for us.

"Enjoying the scenery, I hope," she said when she saw the rest of the Host Club. Tamaki put Clary on the bed.

"Yeah," I said, "Now whatever the hell you did to Clary. Fix it."

"Yeah I'll get to that. I'm curious though. If you're all a big happy family, does that make you all Light Fairies?" Mary asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered.

"Well given the circumstances, it's possible," Kyouya cut in.

"If that's true. I want to see it," said Mary, "Please demonstrate for us Kaoru." "No. I promised Clary I would never use it again," I answered.

"Look at her," Mary pointed at Clary, "She won't know. It's like she's dead." "Don't ever say that again Mary! If you do I swear I'll kill you on the spot!" I said. I started to glow again.

"Damn it."

"Um, Mary? Do you have any cake?" said Mitskuni.

"Bad timing," said Takashi, pulling Mitskuni away from Mary. Mary burst out laughing.

"Come on. I suppose you're hungry," Mary said walking out the door.

"What about Clary?" I asked.

"Don't worry she won't die," Mary said. We all started to follow her out.

"Yet," she added.

We walked through the hallway, before we reached the dining hall. The Host Club was looking at everything like I had when I was here. Kyouya was writing in his black notebook, Honey was going on and on about how he hadn't had any sweets in hours, Takashi was listening to him, and Tamaki was trying to convince Kyouya to stop writing in his notebook. Hikaru was ignoring me again, only this time it was on purpose.

"Hikaru, why are you so mad at me?" I whispered to him.

"What the hell do you think? I saw you in bed with Clary," he said.

"Yeah, so. She really was having nightmares, and besides do you want me to tell Haruhi that you've been cheating on her?" I said.

"Cheating? I haven't been cheating," he said.

"Oh yeah. Than what was that looking at Mary crap going on back there?" I stated. "Oh…that. So what if I did? It's not like she'll find out," he said.

'_SMACK'_

"Owww. What was that…for?" he said turning around, "Oh Haruhi? I didn't know you were here."

"Oh really? How do you not know where your girlfriend is?" Haruhi said, "And what is this about you cheating on me?" I started laughing.

"Oh nothing. Really it's nothing," Hikaru said.

"That's not what I just heard Kaoru say," Haruhi said. "Kaoru didn't say anything. Isn't that right Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"Ok. Here is some cake, food, and drinks," Mary said sitting at the table. It was a long table in a dining hall filled with candles. As usual Honey dove strait for the cakes, and Mori watched.

"This cake is so delicious!" Honey said.

"When will Clary be fixed?" I said.

"In a moment. Don't be so impatient," answered Mary. She twisted her wrist. A maid came from the hall we just came through. Mary whispered in her ear and the maid went off somewhere. A few moments later she came back with some tea. Mary whispered into her again and she went off somewhere.

"Well?" I said getting agitated.

"She's getting fixed," Mary answered.

"So why are you just sitting there?" I said angrily.

"Because I don't have to supervise it, and," she pointed at me, "I'm waiting for you." I could feel my anger going over the edge. I started to glow a faint orange but it soon started to glow brighter. I heard plates fall to the ground but the sounds around me were soon gone as a loud humming was in my ears. The glow finally started to dim as I got my anger under control. Tamaki came over and tried to help me sit back down. I swatted his hands away. I fell down on my knees.

"So that's how you did it? All you have to do is feel anger for Black Fairies," Mary said walking over to me. She turned to the others who were now standing behind her.

"Go on," she said, "Try to do it." I watched as they all closed their eyes. Nothing happened. They opened their eyes in frustration.

"It didn't work," said Honey, almost tears. The maid came back and whispered something in Mary's ear.

"She's awake," Mary said to me. I ran as fast as I could to Clary's room with the Host Club on my heels. She was sitting up in her bed when I got there. She was staring out the window didn't even notice I was there. I kneeled next to her bed , grabbed her and brought it up to my face.

"Hi Clary. How are you?" I said staring at her. She turned her dead to me and said,

"I'm fine. But… um… who are you?" her hand dropped from mine. I sat on the chair next to the bed. My head was in my hand. I am so confused. I know what happened, what she has…but I can't figure out the why or how. Mary walked in.

"You did this to her!" I screamed. She looked from me to Clary.

"Did what?" she questioned.

"You know damn well what," said Tamaki, "You made Clary lose all of her memories of us and of Kaoru." I could see he was getting angry. He started to glow. It was very faint red glow but it was there.

"I didn't do it I swear," she said. His glow was getting stronger, more visible. "It worked!" she yelled, "It worked for you at least."

Tamaki raised his hands and Mary was blasted into the bookshelf. The were falling from the shelves. Mary was unconscious. I stared in awe at what he did to her. His glow was starting to disappear. Tamaki walked over to Mary and checked he pulse before falling to his knees. Haruhi ran over to him. She put her hand to his forehead.

"He's running a fever," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Clary's POV)

I dropped the tea when I saw Mary and Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Please don't!" I yelled. I knew what was going to happen. Mary took a step towards me, sword in hand. Kaoru's hand went for Mary's neck but a bright light came out instead. Mary was blasted to the wall.

"God. You've just seriously pissed me off!" yelled Mary. She charged at Kaoru the sword aiming for his heart.

"Oh no you don't," I said jumping in front of the sword before she got to Kaoru, "I won't let you ruin this for me." Kaoru caught me before I hit the floor. Mary jumped out the window and flew away.

"Clary! Clary, are you alright? Please tell me you're alright?!" he yelled. His hand was touching my face, while his other was propping me up. I could feel my blood soaking through my shirt.. It was hot and sticky.

"Kaoru, I need you to pull the sword out," I said.

"Ok," he said. I screamed as he pulled it out. For the first time n my life I actually thought I was going to die.

"Kaoru, don't ever use that power," I said.

"I'll try not to. But why do I have it?" he said putting his hand back on my face.

"I don't know but I promise I'll find out," I said putting my hand in his hand.

"Oh and Kaoru?" I asked.

"Mmm?"

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said as he started in for a kiss.

"Oh God! Kaoru!" I screamed. My chest was burning. It felt like I was on fire.

"Clary what is it? What's wrong?" he said, "Clary, stay with me." Blackness was starting in on the edge of my vision and was getting bigger.

"Kaoru, I need you to undress me and see if I have and green powder near my wound," I said between screams. He unbuttoned my shirt.

"Clary, what's this green powder? Is it bad?" he said.

"Kaoru, I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Sure anything,"

"I need you to carry me home."

"Except that. If I take you back there you'll die," he said putting pressure on my wound.

"I know. But if I don't I'll die anyway, unless you want to use your powers to heal me faster. But with the green powder in my blood already there isn't much you can do," I said trying to stop from crying. The blackness finally caught up with me. My eyes shut and I was lost in the sea of darkness.

I woke up to a sound of birds. The sun was shining bright an the stream was making gurgling sounds.

"I thought I told Kaoru to bring me back home," I said to myself, "Kaoru, where are you?!"

"He's not here," giggled someone. I stood up and started to turn. The only thing I saw was flowers, animals, and a stream.

"Who is it? Whose there?" I called out.

"Over here. Towards the flowers," it said. I followed the voice.

"Well don't step on me," it said. I looked down. It was a black rose. A black rose in a field of colorful flowers.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"No. This is all in your head. You're just talking out loud. Which makes it seem like you're talking out loud," the rose said.

"What are you?" I asked it. The thorns on it disappeared.

It said, "Me? I'm you. I'm everything you are. Your emotions, body, and mind only in flower form."

"If you're me then why are you a black rose?" I said sitting down. The wind blew the flower. I watched as all the flowers were blown I waves.

"I'm what you feel. You feel alone. You feel like you're not wanted," she said, "you haven't found your colors yet."

"Why did your thorns disappear?"

"They disappeared because you opened up to people. You thought you could never open up to anybody, but you did."

"I didn't open up to anybody," I said, "I met a few people and that's it." The rose got bigger.

"Why did do you keep changing?" I said, picking at the grass. The rose was twisting before saying, "Your emotions are forever changing. You are forever changing. I change with them. That boy you met is changing you. You're changing him and you don't ever realize it," she said, "But be careful what you wish for. You might just get it."

"All I wish for is for Kaoru and The Host Club to be safe, if only for a few moments," I said.

The blackness enclosed me again only this time I wasn't asleep. I was looking through someone else's eyes. I could fell their emotions. The eyes were looking at something. A person. It was their twin. These were memories I realized after awhile. I was in Kaoru's head. Kaoru hugging his brother. I watched as his eyes went upon a group of squealing girls. His emotions were mixing with mine. He felt lonely and sad. People thought he was happy but he was very sad and lonely. 'How could nobody notice how sad you are.' I thought. He was putting on a show. He didn't like being put together with his brother. Another memory came. This time I saw Kaoru was at home looking at himself I in the mirror. He looked weary. He brought a picture to his face. A picture of him and his maid. He looked happy when he saw the photo. The memory disappeared.

I woke up in my bedroom. I looked out my window. Something was missing. I knew it. But what was it? I went searching through my memories. The last few days. I had know recollection of what happened the last few days. I'll have to ask Mary about it. I was about to get out of bed when somebody grabbed my arm.

"Hi, Clary. How are you?" he asked. I turned my head to him. 'Who is this guy? Who are they?' I thought.

"I'm fine. But … um… who are you?" I questioned. My hand dropped from his. He sat on the chair next to the bed. Mary walked in. I raised my head to ask her a question but I was interrupted.

"You did this to her!" the man screamed. She looked at him and then at me.

` "Did what?" she asked.

"You know damn well what," said the tall blonde haired man, "You made Clary lose all of her memories of us and of Kaoru." I widened my eyes. 'How do they know who I am? Do I know them? What happened to my memories?' I had so many questions but I couldn't ask them. The blonde started to glow a faint red glow.

"I didn't do it. I swear," Mary said. 'How could she be so calm. There are Light Fairies in our home?' I thought. The glow was getting brighter.

"It worked!" she yelled, "it worked for you at least." He raised his hand and Mary was blasted against the wall. The books were falling from the shelves. Mary was unconscious. His glow faded as he walked over to Mary to check her pulse. He fell to his knees. The brown haired boy ran over to him.

"He's running a fever," he said. I got out of bed.

"Here. Put him on the bed," I said. I twitched my wrist. A maid came in as the red haired twins put the blonde one on the bed.

"I need some things. This man as a fever," I said, "Water and a wash clothe. Some food to, please."

"Yes, ma'am," she said before walking off.

"Do you really not remember me?" the red haired boy said. I shook my head. 'Was I supposed to remember you? Are you someone important to me? What am I not being told?' I had so many questions but were afraid to know the answers. I walked over to Mary. Her arms were bruised. I draped her arm over my shoulder and brought her over to the chair. She moaned slightly when I set her down.

"Can I know your names?" I asked a small blonde haired boy stepped up.

"My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Honey for short," he said, "This man behind me is Takashi Morinozuka. Mori for short." "I'm Kyouya Ootori," said the man with glasses. "I'm Haruhi Fujoka," said the small brunette. "The man on the bed is Tamaki Suoh," said Kyouya. The twins stepped up. The one on the right said, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." the other said, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." I could tell his voice was filled with sorrow. 'I wonder why he's like that?' I thought.

"Are you someone important to me?" I blurted. My hands quickly went to cover my mouth. Kaoru's eyes widened. His hands grabbed mine.

"I was. I don't know if I am now, though," he said. I looked at his eyes. They were full of sadness. I felt scared, sad, and alone. The maid came back with the things. I wrung the wash clothe out and put it over Tamaki's forehead. I sat down to try and eat but I wasn't hungry. I got up and went and sat on a chair in the balcony. I could feel all their eyes on me. The slight wind blew my hair and I closed my eyes. I had so many things rushing through my head. I heard the door close. When I opened my eyes Kaoru was standing by the door and the curtains were pulled close. I watched in silence as he looked at the moon and then at me. His eyes were now a mixture of emotions. His were flashing from sadness to anger to confusion and that to love. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. His mouth closed as he walked over and kneeled in front of me. He leaned forward, his arms wrapped around me. My heart was beating fast when he laid hi head on my chest.

"I love you," Kaoru whispered. I could feel Kaoru's warm tears falling down his face and onto my shirt. His breath was warm against my bare skin. I started to cry. My tears dripping from my face onto his. Our breathing became one, and our tears mixed. We cried silent tears until he got up and headed for the door.

"Don't go," I cried. He stopped. My mouth said what my body yearned for, "I need you warmth for my body feels cold. I need your love for my heart aches." The only thing in my heart was this, "I need you." Kaoru turned and walked toward me. I stood. His arms wrapped around me as mine clutched the back of his jacket. My tears were flowing and wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry," I cried into his chest, "I'm sorry for forgetting Tamaki, Hikaru, Haruhi, the others. And I'm especially sorry for forgetting you."

"It's ok," Kaoru whispered, "It's ok. I'll always be here. I won't leave." He lifted my chin. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Then he kissed me. My eyes closed and my hands let go of his jacket. He tasted of salt, from the tears. I was so happy. I felt good, and I wanted it to stay that way. But I knew it never could happen. I had no memories of him, and then I screamed. My head was in pure agony. My mind was racing though memories I had no recollection of. I wanted it to stop.

And then… I was in a sea of blackness. I swam. With no idea where I was going I swam to what I thought was up. I could see a faint light. As I swam toward it the light got bigger and brighter. I reached the surface. As I sat on the edge of the ground I heard a voice. The voice was coming from sea of darkness. I watched in horror as the outside world was going by.

"Clary. Please wake up. Wake up," said Kaoru, "I want you to wake up." His face was one of terror. I wanted out of this place. I watched as he carried my limp body inside. The others they wanted to know what happened but Kaoru wouldn't say. He kept shaking his head. I slapped the water trying to get rid of the image. But my hand wouldn't even produce a ripple. Mary woke up and started yelling. I thought that she was going to kill them.

"Stop this fucking thing! I don't want to see it anymore!" I yelled, "Please."

"Ok. Since you asked nicely," said another voice. I looked around. The rose was back only this time it was blue not black.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To show what you need to do," it answered.

"What do mean? All I want is for me and Kaoru and the others to be safe," I said. "Well then do what I say," it said, "Look at the water again."

I stared at the water. It showed pictures of my family and the fairies. They were fighting. The field was blood soaked, dead bodies were everywhere. I saw them. The Host Club. Crowed around something. It was me. I was lying lifeless in Kaoru's arms. He was crying. The tears were streaming down his face and onto mine. They were all fighting something. It was to dark to get the general shape. But I knew where they were from. I had to tell them, somehow, to get away from. Because of me I destroyed their lives. They lived happy lives, and I ruined it for them. Me and my family ruined this world.

It must've been a safe haven for the humans even though they didn't know what was going on. I watched the picture change to one of a gentle stage. The flowers were there in a rainbow variety. I watched as slowly the picture began to warp into one of death and darkness. And instantly I knew what must be done. What happened here was my doing. I have to get away from Kaoru and the rest as fast as I could. If I didn't everybody would die. I wouldn't live with myself if every bodies innocent lives were destroyed because of me.

The picture changed again. This time it was back at the battle … except it changed. I looked at the opposite side from where I was. Mary. Mary was fighting alongside with Father. But if they were fighting me. Then what was supposed to happen? The Host Club would die, along with everybody else. I wouldn't let that happen. I would fight them myself and I would save every bodies lives.

"Do you see?" it said, "Do you understand?" "Yes. I will fight to save them. They will no longer get caught up in messes that I have done," I said, "I will make them safe." The flower disappeared. I woke up next to Kaoru. He was brushing my hair out of my face. I sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I stood up. I walked quickly out of my sisters room not bothering to change my clothes. I walked past my room. Everybody was crowded around the bed. I stopped. Tamaki was on the bed. His face was flushed. I walked on. Kaoru followed closely. I dared to look at his face. It was filled with confusion. I choked back tears as I headed for the door. I silently said goodbye. He grabbed my hand. I looked back at Kaoru, trying to take my hand away.

"Please, don't go," he said, "I lost you once and I promised myself I won't loose you again." I told myself that I wouldn't let them come. I wouldn't let them die. I changed into my fairy form. From my other times I changed this one had tattoos spiraling around my torso, arms, and legs.

"Please let me go," I said, "Kaoru, please, you have to let me go."

"Why?"

I watched as he changed into his fairy form too. He was gorgeous. His wings were large and sparkling. I looked out the door, longingly. As my wings started to move so did his.

"If you leave, I'm leaving too," Kaoru said.

"You can't. I won't let you," I said.

"Why? Clary, why won't you let us help you?" said Tamaki.

Haruhi was running trying to catch up to him. The others were right behind her. Tamaki's face was flushed.

"Tamaki-sempai, please you're not well," said Haruhi.

"I don't care. Clary, answer my question," he said.

"Don't you get it? You can't be around me and I can't be around you anymore. If I you'll all die," I said, "My life has always been horrible. My family dies. My mother died because I couldn't save her. My Father is going to die soon to and when he does Mary will take over the throne because I am incapable of following orders let alone trying to run a Kingdom."

"That doesn't give you a right to run away from people who love you," said Hikaru.

"We love you. We want to help you. But we can't do that if you keep trying to run away," said Honey. I fell to my knees. My hand still in Kaoru's as he started to speak.

"We want to help. We really do. As part of the Host Club it's important to make every girl happy," said Kaoru, "That doesn't exclude you." I stared at all the people around me. My friends. For once in my life I actually have friends that love me and want me around.

"But… why? Why do you still want to be around me?" I said, "After everything…after everything I've done. I almost got you killed."

"That doesn't matter. We help anybody that needs it," said Haruhi, "We make sure that everybody is happy one way or another and in their own way."

"We are the ones that help others get together," said Kyouya, "We are the ones that love our school and want to protect the ones in it."

"We want to help you," said Mori, "But you first have to let us. You have to let us be there with you …fighting."

I looked at them each in return. I stared at them taking in every feature of their body so I could remember it for all eternity. I cried. Kaoru pulled me back up and hugged me. I looked up from Kaoru to the Host Club. Each had learned their powers. Each knew what had to be done. But the first thing was to teach them how to learn their powers wisely. I knew just how to do that.

"How did you learn so fast?" I said between sobs.

"I'm not an idiot. I do pay attention to what you're doing," said Kaoru.

I backed up from Kaoru. His hand still wouldn't let mine go. Carefully I pulled him up with me as I started to fly. The others followed. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. Just as we got out the door Mary entered the room. She blasted me with a darkness bolt. I started to fall but Kaoru grabbed me. Mary changed into her form, but hers was also different. Circles formed a crown shape on her forehead and diamonds spotted her wings.

"But… when?" I gasped, "How did you get those?"

"Oh you know. When I became the Queen," she said, "It's not that hard you know. Killing Father. He was really weak. Apparently sitting on that throne and having us do all the work for him ruined his strength."

I hit her with a water bolt. She hit the ground hard. I blasted her against the wall with a lightning bolt. She dodged the second water bolt and hit me with a lightning bolt. I fell. I watched as she hit Kaoru with a spear, she hit Tamaki with and electro bolt. They both went down.

"Run! For Gods sake, Run!" I yelled, "You're going to die."

The others flew. Hikaru, Honey, and Mori picked Tamaki, Kaoru, and me up. Mary was throwing a tantrum. She started to randomly throw bolts of lightning and water.

"I'll get you, Clary Raven!" yelled Mary, "Just wait!"

As we flew I felt as if something was wrong. It felt as if something was going to happen. I looked for a place to land. We landed in the park by the big tree. I looked at their wounds and carefully mended them.

"Kaoru," I started.

"Don't. It was my choice," he said, "If I made the wrong one then oh well. I want to make you happy."

"Time to see what powers you have," I said.

They all gave me a puzzling look. I nervously laughed. They obviously didn't know what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You actually never learned how to use your powers."

"No. We kinda hoped you would fill us in on that," said Honey, "I mean it only makes sense 'cause you are fairy and all."

I blushed furiously. My word is Honey cute when he says cute stuff. I did a face palm. Oh my god are these guys clueless at times.

"I can't. We are of different races," I said, "I can take you to some people who can though. Hopefully they still trust me though."

Again we flew off. This time we went south out of the city and into the wilderness.

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far. I think I'm a horrible writer and I think this story is terrible. But for those of you who actually think it's good and like it I'll finish it up.

Tell me what you think of it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for leaving it so long. i havent been able to get around to typing it. but since its finally summer break i'll work on it more. i would still like to hear opinions even if i dont answer back.

Chapter 7

(Kaoru's PoV)

As we flew I saw many things. People were wearing kimonos. Cars sped by the most beautiful places. It's a wonder why I never saw these places, but then again why would I. I've always thought I had better places to go than to hang around lowly places like these haven't I.

Clary wanted to take a short cut, so we went out over the ocean. It was beautiful. The sun was just beginning to set, so the water was shining. When we landed it was dark. There were fireflies everywhere and you could hear the crickets chirping. But way off in the distance you could still faintly hear the sounds of the highway. We walked east until we entered a valley. In the center of the valley was a cottage.

Clary flew over and knocked on the door. The door opened and out stepped the most exquisite person. The lady had long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were golden, shining, and seemed to be older than what her face showed. She looked almost familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your kind knows me as Tomoe, the new student at Ouran high," she said, "But others know me as Talia."

"Why do you live here?" I said firmly.

"I live here," she answered, "I'm a vampire, you see. I don't like to drink the blood of humans if I can avoid it. So I tend to stay as far away from civilization as possible."

"But you look totally different. I mean you look older, no offense," said Tamaki.

"None taken," said Talia, "I used my powers to put on a … glamour, of sorts. I sensed an aura. It was powerful enough to disturb me way out here. I had to know who it was coming from."

"That's so cool. You can see auras," Honey said gleefully.

"I can't see. But I can sense. Everybody can if they try hard enough," said Talia, "But enough of me. I want to learn all about you." We looked at each other. I always thought there was something different about her. It's hard to imagine that there is a whole other world out there, and that no one has every said anything.

"You wondering why, aren't you?" she questioned, "Why are the reports or people saying these things?" Her eyes were filled with sorrow and anger.

"It's because humans have no idea what's out there. They pretend to live in a world without danger, a world where nothing wrong happens," Talia said angrily.

"In my world…there are hardships, crimes that go unpunished, and wrongdoings that are never fixed," said Clary. Her voice was filled with sorrow, "My world is more dangerous than you can imagine. This little sliver that you in now is nothing compared to what is actually out there."

"Humans have a tendency to not see what's right in front of them," said Talia, "It's sad really. But now and again someone will be able to open their eyes or are born with it. My gods it's horrible when they do. I was almost captured once…"

"Humans capture us to use us for personal gain or try to tell someone that will call them crazy and enter the into a hospital," said Clary, "I knew of a man once. He was so kind. But then he saw one of my kind. He called himself crazy and entered himself into a hospital. Whatever they did to him there was bad. Buy the time he was able to get out of there he was crazy enough to kill 10 people, including his wife and 4 children." Her voice was filled with sadness. I went to her and put my arms around her. Her warm tears fell onto my shirt.

"Enough! I'm tired of hearing about death," said Haruhi. Hikaru put his hand on her back. He was still trying to get used to emotions from other people. Haruhi leaned into him and Hikaru put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Slowly her eyes shut and tears began to fall down her face. I felt sorry for. She was probably thinking about how she missed her mom.

Talia raised her hand and said a few words that I couldn't understand. From her hand she produced a small ball. She threw it into the air. The ball blew up a created a large circle that engulfed the small valley.

"This is called a time circle. In it we are able to practice magic. Nobody will be able to leave or enter. Once the circle is released anything that has been broken, damaged, or destroyed will be repaired," she said, "First you will learn how to fly." As we all changed in our fairy forms. Clary walked off to the house.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself flying. Not in big metal birds but the actual sensation. Once you have it you can open your eyes," said Talia. We were hovering a few feet off the ground.

"In order to fly at the speed and height you want you have to imagine it," said Talia.

"But how were we able to fly before?" questioned Honey.

"You saw Clary fly, did you not?" answered Talia, "If you see some other fairy flying your body will take that as imagination and duplicate it." We all closed our eyes and tried to fly.

We all looked so different. For once you could tell the difference between me and Hikaru.

Tamaki wore black knee length shorts with a belt for carrying a sword. His gray shirt consisted of spirals that sparkled when the moon touched him. A band for daggers hung around his shoulder and down to his waist. His wings were red and shone brighter than anyone else's.

Honey's and Mori's looked almost the same. They wore dark green loose fitting pants. the both carried sheaths for swords. On their shirts were letters and words not able to be read. On their backs they carried a quiver. Honey's wings were a pale pink and sparkled in the moonlight. Mori's wings was a sea green blue color that seemed to dim and then shine like a heartbeat.

Hikaru wore knee length shorts also. His were a dark blue. His sky blue shirt accented his muscles. He held the same weapon holsters as me. A quiver and a pouch on the side for throwing knives. Hikaru's wings were a dark green color that shone brighter with every movement.

Kyouya stood taking notes or whatever he does with his black book. But he wore black pants and a grey long sleeved shirt. He had no places for carrying weapons. His wings were a purple. His wings had small spirals.

Haruhi wore a dark red knee length skirt. Her shirt was an orange-red color. She also had no places for weapons. But her wings…her wings were beautiful. They had spirals like Kyouya's but hers moved. Haruhi's wings were colors blended together to make many colors almost like a rainbow.

I had on the same clothes as Hikaru. My shorts were tan and my shirt was brown. My wings were orange and sparkled with the slightest movement.

Clary came walking back from the house. We were in half circle around Talia.

"I want you to imagine yourself flying like a bird," she said again, "After you think you have it open your eyes." I imagined a humming bird. After a few seconds I opened my eyes. I was flying. We were all flying.

"It doesn't take much to turn. All you have to do is lean in the direction you want to fly," she said., "To stop just imagine a bird hovering or flying down to the ground." Slowly we all began to land. Clary was walking back. She looked so sad. Her eyes had clouded over and she had gone pale. I wanted to comfort her but Talia wanted us to practice our flying. Talia walked over to Clary. Talia whispered something and Clary shook her head. Talia put her hand on her head and shut her eyes. Clary changed out of her fairy form. As soon as she did she collapsed. I ran to her.

"Don't worry," said Talia, "She's just worn out. Too much excitement for her and the fact she's been using her powers a lot in the last few days." I picked Clary up and followed Talia into the house. Her hose was bigger inside. There wasn't a lot of furniture but if there was it was filled with books. Counters had phials and herbs.

"I study alchemy," said Talia, "It's fairly hard depending on what you're trying to do." I stared at her. We came to a room. It was big. It only held a bed, lamp, and dresser.

"I don't need much. So I don't buy much, " she explained, "You can put her on the bed." She turned the light on. When I put Clary on the bed she sunk in.

"I may be a vampire but I do need to sleep," she said, "I suppose you'll want to stay with her?" I nodded. "I'll bring food in later," She shut the door when she left. I sat on the bed next to her. She kept moving as if she was having a nightmare.


End file.
